Huele a Espíritu Adolescente
by YESEL.BA.DI
Summary: Edward Cullen, es el típico chico adolescente con complejos, pero al mismo tiempo es atípico, un chico que sabe el valor de cada persona, pero no se valora más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, Bella es dueña de esos pensamientos turbios, capaces de confundir y frustrar al chico...
1. Come As You Are

¿…?

Me encantan los waffles, ese sirope de cajeta estaba muy bien producido, la combinación de esa masa deliciosa y el dulce es, su-bli-me…

She got your number

She know your game

Look what you're under

It's so insane(1)

Epov.

Las mañanas suelen ser como muchas cosas, difíciles, de la manera en cómo se tome, suena pesimista, pero, digo la necesidad de levantar a las personas a estas horas del día en ocasiones me parece innecesario, mejor expresado, azorador, los seres vivos necesitan cierto tiempo de descanso, una porción restauradora de energía, pero el hecho de que te desconecte tan de repente, un aparato hecho por el hombre el cual debería respetar los deseos del mismo, pero en mi caso parece que esa lealtad mi despertador no la conoce, solo complica las cosas.

Mi edad data del 20 de Junio de 1988, con 17 años soy un chico bastante normal a mi parecer, tez pálida, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tal vez pegándole al cobrizo, tengo una cara, un cuerpo con ambos brazos, ambas piernas, dedos, tanto en manos como pies, así que sí, soy dentro de los estándares "normal".

No me considero un chico, mmmm, como decirlo, "vanidoso"?, sí, eso. Pero, bueno, suelo fijarme por lo menos una vez en la mañana, en mi aspecto en el espejo, un hábito adquirido de quien sabe quién.

Todo ésto se resume a, hablo solo con mi cabeza, y a mi parecer eso es, hilarante, pero igualmente es agradable tener con quien hablar y que sepa exactamente lo que deseo, para mí está bien, es como, no sé, tener cierta…

—Hermanitooooo¡, sabes si de casualidad mis audífonos están en tu escritorio?—…privacidad. Mis hermanos acaparan parte de esta, no de manera hostigosa como eh escuchado de otros que comparten los mismos genes. Pero es satisfactorio saber que mis palabras son para mí, si así lo deseo.

—No, Emmett, —la cuestión que surgió era—que demonios hacías con tus audífonos en mi cuarto y en mi escritorio, de todas formas?—grité en respuesta.

Pelo y la cara de mi carismático hermano se asomaron en la puerta de mi habitación —Mmmm, realmente nada, solo escuchaba un poco de hardcore en tu computadora, ya sabes—no, no sabía—, pero al parecer me los lleve, necesito encontrarlos antes de irnos a la escuela, la clase de la Sra. Johnson, la disfruto más con una buena banda sonora acallando toda su charlatanería. —ahora entiendo por qué reprueba. Pero la respuesta de porque sus audífonos estaban en mi escritorio, no me convencía, pero traté de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sabía que acabaría estremeciéndome si lo hiciera.

Emmett prosiguió— en fin Alice dice que muevas tu trasero, para que nos lleves a tiempo a la escuela, necesita llegar con tiempo para que sus chacras se alineen o algo así. —

—De acuerdo, ya bajo. — soy el chofer personal de mis hermanos, mmm, una interesante cosa más que sobre analizar, referente a mi papel en esta familia.

Una mirada borrosa se dejó ver en el espejo, coloqué mis anteojos sobre mi nariz, y los acomode. La seriedad de mi mirada demostraba cuan "preparado" estaba para un día más.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, de manera rápida, me dirigí a la cocina.

—Buenos días— saludé a mi madre y me acerqué a depositar un beso en su suave mejilla—Qué tal, la sección de salud papá—pregunte a mi padre, refiriéndome al periódico en sus manos.

—Buenos días hijo—saludaron mamá y papá al unísono.

—Aún no me encuentro en esa sección, los Mariners(2) ganaron por 3 puntos, la estrategia estuvo muy bien organizada—dijo esto aun analizando lo que se describía en el informe.

—Lo sé, como pudieron los Rangers(3), confiarse de sus habilidades sin estudiar al contrincante… —Emmett comentó apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Rodé los ojos, mientras comenzaba a beber mi jugo; mis pocas habilidades para el deporte, hacían que mi gusto por este fuera nulo, las estadísticas estaban bien, mientras no se mencionara el potencial físico de los jugadores, ya que esto llevaba a la mayoría de la población masculina a compararse con los respectivos ídolos o "enemigos" atletas, yo prefería evitar hablar sobre mi poca coordinada habilidad para practicar cualquier deporte.

Ellos continuaban con la plática de los Mariners vs Rangers. Miré a mamá pasear por la cocina, y moverse como si lo que hacia fuera como respirar, tan fácil, lo realizaba con tanta gracia, elegancia y suavidad, que me daba cierta curiosidad e incluso necesidad de poder sentirme algún día como ella, fresca, feliz, libre. No es como si no lo fuera, al menos la libertad no era un asunto tabú, entre los integrantes de la familia Cullen contábamos con confianza suficiente para poder expresarnos como deseáramos. Era esa frescura la que me hacía desear poder ser como mi madre; ella al sentir mi mirada volteó , dedicándome una dulce sonrisa, comprendiendo a la perfección lo poco que yo disfrutaba de hablar sobre estos temas más allá de lo que yo consideraba importante. Respondí con otra sonrisa pero más tímida, ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

—Buenos días familia—saludo-chilló Alice danzando hasta sentarse en su silla. —Juguito de toronja, mmm, gracias mami—dijo esto besando su mejilla, en seguida prosiguió a devorar su desayuno. —Corran chicos, debemos salir rápido, necesito hablar urgentemente con Bella antes de clases—en cuanto mencionó su hermoso nombre, la comida se atoró en mi garganta, comencé a toser desesperadamente, mamá se asustó y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda, yo solo sentía lagrimas llenar mis ojos por el esfuerzo, repentinamente un golpe bastante fuerte, me hizo sacar todo el aire que tenía.

—Qué te pasa Emmett el punto es hacer que no se siga ahogando, no que se quiebre la columna—alguien regaño.

La bocada de aire que tomé para respirar, hizo que no tosiera más— está bien Edward?—pregunto mamá.

—Sí, lo siento, pasé mal la comida eso es todo. —no podía decirles que la causa de mi sorpresa era cierta castaña, no cuando se suponía que yo…

—Ok, después del susto que nos dio Edward, creó es mejor que pongamos pie para irnos a la escuela—Alice, interrumpió mis pensamientos y se despidió.

Yo hice lo mismo —Papá, mamá, nos vemos. —dando un beso a cada uno me dirigí por las llaves del auto.

—Los queremos chicos, cuídense—se despidió papá.

Un deseo ardiente de poder tomar mi auto y huir, me llamó con desesperación, pero eso no podía ser, debía hacer frente a mi vida, en específico a mi vida escolar, y llevar a mis hermanos a la misma, en este caso debería decir escuela, porque su "vida" escolar, diferenciaba bastante de la mía.

Que podía decir. El pesimismo y yo eran la misma cosa, por no decir misántropismo(4), pues aún de vez en cuando, sonreía.

* * *

 **(1)Fragmento de Blood on the dance floor Michael Jackson**

 **(2)Los Seattle Mariners o Marineros de Seattle es un equipo de béisbol de MLB con sede en Seattle, Washington.**

 **(3)Los Rangers de Texas, son un equipo de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol que tienen su sede en Arlington, Texas, un suburbio de Dallas, donde se estableció la franquicia tras abandonar Washington D.C. en 1971.**

 **(4)** **Cualidad de misántropo. Rechazo, aversión al trato con los demás.**

* * *

 **Mi cuenta anterior a sido eliminada :(, bueno pero para evitar conflictos eh decidido no subir aquí adaptaciones, por lo que:**

 ** _Más brillante que el sol_**

 ** _La mujer de Edward_**

 ** _El secuestro de Bella_**

 ** _y Gothicdoll_**

 ** _los subire en mi cuenta de wattpad, aquí dejo el nombre como me puden encontrar:_**

 ** _JESSYEPM_**

 ** _nos seguimos leyendo :*_**


	2. Creep

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

 **La historia es totalmente de mi subconciente y no tan subconciente.**

 _Edward Cullen, es el típico chico adolescente con complejos, pero al mismo tiempo es atípico, un chico que sabe el valor de cada persona, pero no se valora más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, por supuesto como cualquier chico adolescente de su edad vive ese temblor y nerviosismo típico de cuando alguien te gusta, y nada más y nada menos que la linda Bella es dueña de esos pensamientos turbios, capaces de confundir y frustrar al chico, menos preciando su propia compañía, pronto una persona entrara en su vida, para demostrarle que la vida es una brisa fresca. Dándole la fuerza necesaria para realizar lo que anhela._

 _—¡Y colores en el viento descubrir, y colores eeeeen…—_

 _—En serio, Disney?¡ más predecible no puedes ser?—_

 _—Oh, calla Edward,…—_

 **YBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBD**

 **Creep**

—¡Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darling you give love a bad name¡*1—

El inicio de la canción de Bon Jovi se escuchó en el estéreo del coche, mientras ingresábamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Es una canción bastante buena, el rock de los 80, sigue y seguirá siendo icónico. Aunque por lo general no suelo escucharlo en su totalidad a menos que sea en la comodidad de mi habitación, y con audífonos, en particular porque…

Emmett comenzó a cantarla — ¡An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free Whoa¡

You're a loaded gun (yeah¡)*2— ,

exactamente, realmente no me quejó supongo, le agrega más énfasis a los Whoa¡ y a los Yeah¡, acabas acostumbrándote y despues de un tiempo se hace _tolerable_ , al menos ya no trata de "llegar" a los tonos.

—Emmett, no rompas mi tímpano por favor—se quejó Alice, mala suerte que Emmett se haya ido en la parte trasera junto a ella. Apagué el estéreo.

—Hermanita, es Bon Jovi, debiste verlo venir desde que se escuchó el estribillo—Emmett tenía razón. Pero no comente nada mejor decidí salir del auto, en cuanto vi como Alice le lanzaba una de _sus_ miradas.

—Nos vemos luego chicos— fue mi rápida despedida, _necesitaba irme antes de que_ …

—Hola Edward—claro, no tenía tanta suerte; Isabella Swan, o Bella como prefería que la llamaran, la única persona que era capaz hacerme querer vomitar todo mi desayuno, solo para remplazarlo por cuchillos cálidos.

... _me_ _saludara con esa vocecita suya._

—Oh, mmm, si, hola, — dije rápidamente, señale el auto—Alice está ahí—y como el cobarde que siempre me eh considerado, salí con pasos rápidos de su camino.

Alcancé a escuchar —ok, gracias—.

Pfff, realmente es frustrante, tener que huir de esa chica, ja-ja-ja, gracioso, sueno como si _esa_ "chica", fuera una acosadora o algo por el estilo, eso tal vez sería lo que me gustaría que fuera, pero sólo es Isabella Swan, la única que ha sido capaz de sacarme sonrisas sólo por tenerla rondando en mis pensamientos , y al mismo tiempo hacerme sentir que me ahogo cuando paso demasiado tiempo cerca de ella, cuando me habla, me hace decirle cosas que después me arrepiento de haber dicho, solo después de que ya no está en mi rango, no sabría describir si es amor, es algo que no clasificó realmente, lo único que sé es que, es una persona que despierta fuertes emociones dentro de mí, desde cierta calidez cuando se dirige a mí, hasta nervios, cuando se encuentra cerca de alguna conversación que estoy entablando(que en realidad son pocas). Su presencia me perturba, y me siento desesperado ante esta situación.

Cualquiera podría decir, si tanto sufro por ella, porque no simplemente, trato de que se dé algo más, conversar con ella, acercarme a ella, aunque realmente lo hago(a veces un poco torpe y eso, pero lo hago), considerando que es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, debó convivir con ella, el contacto es inevitable, cenas, pijamadas, fiestas, etc., esto me ha hecho ver como es, una chica carismática, tierna, delicada, dulce y en cierto punto tímida, algo muy contrario a mí, que soy bastante retraído, amargado si, serio, y poco "sociable" comparado con lo carismaticos que son Alice y Emmett, y no es que me compare con ellos, para nada, cada uno tenemos nuestro carácter, y personalidad, pues yo me siento en su mayoría mejor solo, igualmente siento que no soy una compañía muy requerida entre las personas, de hecho estoy un 97% seguro de que mi compañía no es muy agradable, soy antipático, escueto podría decirse, y eso en estos tiempos con tanta chispa, modernidad y esas cosas, no entra, a veces me siento muchísimo mayor de la edad que aparento, fuera de lugar, pero así soy y si a las demás personas eso no les agrada, yo no los obligare a estar conmigo, por eso prefiero guardar distancia, y el punto es que no pienso arrastrar a Bella a esto, igualmente porque sé que ella, podría y puede estar con alguien que le de vida, plenitud, felicidad, aparte yo soy por así decirlo un friki, y ella es conocida entre las escuela.

Tanta carisma, belleza, y personalidad tienen que hacerse notar, inclusive pertenece al club de natación, es una chica atlética.

Así qué, que le puede ofrecer un chico que ni siquiera entre su familia puede hablar de deportes. Simplemente una "conversación" banal, que no llevé a nada, eso puedo ofrecerle.

 **YBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBDYBD**

 **(1)Estrofa inicial de You give love a bad name- Bon Jovi**

 **(2)Primer verso de la canción You give love a bad name-Bon Jovi**


End file.
